I Have Changed
by whereisthismusiccomingfrom
Summary: Zuko returns to the Fire Nation after the fall of Ba Sing Se. Zutara, maybe some Taang.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender

Azula smirked as the cart stopped, shaking her and her brother lightly. Zuko's gaze remained out the window, over the land spread out in front of him. It had been three years since he had been there, and she was not surpised that his gaze remianed so focused. "Brother, we are here, are you ready?"

Zuko did not answer, just continued to stare out across the land. His knuckles whitened with his squeezed against the arm rest, and the wood even snapped lightly. _Is he really this nervous?_ Azula asked herself. She knew what the Fire Lord had in store for him, but he didn't know...did he?"

His golden orbs, burning with emotion Azula could not identify fell over her. She couldn't help but shiver as he releases his grip on the wood and broke a wicked grin. "I have never been so ready..."

Azula smiled. "Good, then, let's go." She opened the door and gestured him forward. He stepped out onto the paved walk way leading to the Royal Palace. The light reflected off his new steel armor, along with his scar making him extremly noticable. Azula stepped out behind him, still smiling. "Bring forth the prsoner."

She could tell Zuko put every ounce of energy into not facing the shackled and battered Iroh, being dragged out onto the walk way. Zuko took a deep breathe and began walked towards the door, his sister behind him. Metal boots clicked along the tile as Zuko stepped into the palace for the first time in three years. Curious stares fell over him, which he visibly tried his best to ignore.

Soon, he stopped at a very large door, towering twenty feet over the prince. Behind the thick door, he heard a guard announce him and Azula to their father.

_Leaves from the vine..._

The door clicked, and with a groan began opening. Heat flooded out of the room, completly engulfing Zuko. His hand formed a fist at his side as the doors continued to open for him, so tightly a drop of blood fell from his thumb.

_Falling so slow..._

He saw the flames rising from below the mighty thrown, darkening the columns that lead the way towards the pit of heat. His right foot moved first, taking a step forward and towards his father. Among the mighty flames the Fire Lord sat on his thrown, his face not visible behind the wall of fire.

Click.

Click.

Click.

_Like fragile, tiny shells..._

The clicks from his boots echoed along the walls as his steps turned minutes to hours. In his mind, he heard the voice, the voice he had ignored for so long until now. _I thought you had changed! _His father stood from the throne, making the flames grow even more. The Fire Lord started forward, his foot making contact with the first step leading from the thrown to the ground.

_Drifting in the foam..._

Both father and son continued to take slow steps towards one another. The face of the Fire Lord was still hidden. Azula had stopped moving and halted with Iroh behind him. The old man looked up to see his nephew and brother walking towards eachother, the Fire Lord taking the last steps. His eyes still filled with grief, he looked away.

_Little soldier boy..._

Zuko stopped a few feet away from the steps, blood continuing to trickle down his hand. His father took the last step to the floor, and kept walking towards his son. The black, red, and gold robes that decorated his body dragged along the floor.

_Come marching home..._

"Welcome home, Prince Zuko, son..." The words dangled in the air around Zuko. "I'm glad you have returned home, and I have a special gift for you."

_Brave soldier boy..._

"Thank you father," said Zuko. Ozai began to move before Zuko stopped him. "But before you give me my gift, I have something for you." Ozai tunred curiously towards his son, now noticing the burning behind his eyes. A smile split across Zuko's lips, and Ozai's eyes widened.

Zuko's arm lit with fire and lightning. Time, which had crawled within the last minute, suddenly flashed back to normal. A flash of light and thunder sent everyone off guard, and all but Iroh held hands to their ears and eyes. When they came back to reality, everyone gasped in horror.

_Comes marching home..._

Guards rushed to apprehend Zuko, the silent and grinning prince. They pulled him back as Ozai fell to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth and his hands holding his gut. Zuko did not resist as the guards pulled him back, just smiled as he watched his father take his last few breathes.

"I have changed..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender

Iroh leaned his head against the steel bars behind him. Muffled shouts and cries came from outside and he smirked. The door of the cell next to his opened, the old hinges squeaking loudly. "...worthless disgrace!"

Zuko hit the ground with his face as the guards threw him inside. "I can't wait to hear what the Fire Lord has in store for you!" With that the guard slammed the door shut, and the click of the lock sounded afterward.

"Well Zuko, it seems your plan worked pretty well," said Iroh.

"...he's still alive."

"I'm sorry?"

"Father!" screamed Zuko. "It didn't work Uncle!"

"No Zuko, it did work..."

"No it didn't uncle, he's still alive! Damn those healers!" Zuko mumbled a few more words under his breathe.

"What do you think people will think when they hear the Fire Lord's son made an attempt on his life?"

Zuko did not answer.

"I'll tell you what," answered Iroh for him. "It gives them hope, just as much as the Avatar does."

Zuko winced when he heard the word, remembering the impression he must have left on them. Iroh looked towards his nephew through the bars seperating them. He was sitting in the corner, darkness covering the unscarred part of his face. Chains hung from his still armor covered body, and the pupil of his scarred eye glistened in reflection to what light there was.

"When you told me in those caves your plan, I knew somewhere it inside it would not work, but I saw what it could do," explained Iroh. "You just tipped the first domino of the end of this war my nephew."

"So what now?"

"Now?" Iroh stood, groaning with his old bones. "Now, we find the Avatar and help him."

Zuko looked up to his uncle, and managed to smile. He stood, rattling the many chains covering his body. "Then let's get out of here."

* * *

"He's not doing so well Princess," said the healer. "You must understand that he actually did die, but we managed to bring him back before it was much to late, and now it's just time to wait." 

Azula nodded, not making eye contact with the young healer. She watched her father hardly breathing under the many sheets, healers all over him. Somewhere inside she wished Zuko's assassination attempt would have worked, then she would have been made Fire Lady.

Right now though, she was just looking forward to the punishment father would make her give Zuzu. She smirked at the idea.

* * *

"Avatar!" Aang quickly turned to the Earth King who ran into the clearing. The turn pained him and he winced. Katara frowned and gave the Earth King a nasty look. 

"What is it Kuei?" asked Aang as nicely as he could.

"News from my contacts!" He stopped to take a breathe. "Do you know a Prince Zuko?"

Katara immediatly got angry. "Uh, what about that filthy disgrace for a human?"

Aang was a little taken back by her harshness. "Yes Kuei, we do know him."

"He tried to kill Fire Lord Ozai!"

Everyone in the camp sat up, gasped, or shuffled. They all sat in silence, staring at the Earth King with dumb looks on their faces. "P-Prince Z-Zuko, tried to kill his father?"

Kuei nodded silently. Katara was dumbstruck; she could not even begin to know what to think._ I have changed. _

"Well, what happened?" asked Sokka the fire.

"They say that Ozai died, but his healers managed to bring him back," replied the king. "They don't know if he'll survive. Prince Zuko has been arrested and his punishment has not been decided."

Bosko growled, disrupting the awkward silence that hung in the air a few minutes after the king's words. "So what do we do now?"

"My contacts say that the Fire Nation Princes is with her father," replied the Earth King.

"Then maybe we can go back to Ba Sing Se, take it back!" suggested Sokka.

Aang shook his head before he even finsihed the words. "The Dai Li are still there Sokka, and I still can't fight."

"We need more help, maybe we can form a group of what earhtbenders are left," said Katara.

"I don't understand you guys," said Toph, interupting their conversation. "Scarface sent himself to his own death to try and help us, help the world, and you're worried about getting Ba Sing Se back?"

"We know Toph, but we have to concenrate on reforming the Earth Kingdom, what happens to Zuko is out of our hands." Aang's head fell low as he realized the truth in his own words.

We are going to need more help than some earthbenders," Toph stood. "We need some firebenders too."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender

Katara lightly squeezed the empty vial that once contained the oasis water. He stomach twisted with a confused emotion she could not begin to comprehend. After a long discussion, they had decided to not go after Zuko and his uncle, deciding it best to keep their minds on taking back Ba Sing Se. The blue eyed waterbender gave a low sigh of regret and confusion.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" She jumped at Toph's voice behind her. Her brown hair twirled as she turned to the young earthbender walking towards her.

"What?" she asked, her eyes following her as she stepped next to Katara.

"Zuko," Toph replied. "You're thinking about him." She kept her gaze in front of her, watching the sun sink behind the vast horizon of land.

"I can't help but think, what would happen if he fought with us," She almost whispered. "But I guess we will never know."

Toph gave a small chuckle while shaking her head. Katara glanced over at her friend. "He did fight with you Sweetness, he fought with _us _all along."

Katara kept her blue eyes on Toph. "I have changed..."

"What was that?" Toph turned her head to Katara, meeting her gaze with sightless eyes.

"Nothing," Katara offered a warm smile although she knew the younger girl could not see it. "I'm pretty tired, I think I'll go to bed."

She ran off back towards the camp, leaving Toph alone. The earthbender grinned. "You liar."

* * *

"Hello?" The guard looked up to the cell door. "Hello, can I please get some help?" 

"What is it?" asked the guard from his desk while rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, yes," The old man appeared at the small window of the cell door. "Could I by any chance get some tea?"

"What?" The guard stood. "Of course you can't, you're a prisoner."

"Awe yes, but what is a prisoner but a disliked guest?" questioned Iroh. "And you wouldn't let your guest go thirsty would you?"

"Even if you were a disliked guest, I wouldn't give you any tea," answered the guard while crossing his arms.

"I think you are wrong," The guard raised an eyebrow. "If someone you did like was over then you would give him tea, not tell him you don't like him."

"But why is he at my house in the first place?"

"Maybe he invited himself," a voice from the other cell said.

"Shut up you worthless prince, I'm having a a conversation," said the guard while leaning towards the other cell.

"Good point Zuko, maybe he invited himself."

"Well how do I know him?"

"...Through work."

"But I like everyone I work with."

"There's no one you don't like?"

"Well..."

"Then if he came over then wouldn't you offer him some tea?"

"I suppose, wait," The guard shook his head. "What were we talking about?"

"Tea!"

"Okay fine." The guard walked to his desk and poured some tea from the pot heating on the counter next to it. Slowly and careful not to spill, he walked to Iroh. Silently he handed the tea to the old gneral through the bars.

Iroh nodded his head while taking the tea. "Thank you," The guard nodded as he began to walk back to his desk. "Oh wait, I forgot something." The guard turned back to see a wall of flames engulf his body.

He screamed in pain as the heat melted his armor and burned his clothes. The man crashed against the steel wall while swatting the flames and putting them out, oviously forgeting he was a firebender. His eyes remained closed as he fell to the ground and heard the groan of metal followed my an explosion.

"Come Zuko, we must leave quickly."

* * *

"Princess, we have a problem..." 

"What is it?" questioned the young woman. "I'm very busy."

"Yes of course you highness, its just that your uncle and brother," The servant stopped and bit her lip, cowering slightly.

"What?" spat the Princess.

"...have escaped."

* * *

"Hmm," 

"What is it Uncle?" Zuko turned back to Iroh while the two ran down the hall.

"I could have sworn I just heard Azula, must have been in my head." Iroh stopped talking when two guards slid through a door in front of the two runaways. One launched a fist forward, sending a trail of flames at Zuko.

He reacted quickly, dodging the attack with a forward roll. The flames hit nothing but empty air where Zuko stood just a second before. The guards legs were taken from beneath him and he was sent to the ground, his arms flailing wildly. As Zuko's momentum kept him sliding he turned around and caught the other guard's ankle with a rope of fire.

"Get over here!" Iroh smiled warmly and waved as the guard was pulled to the ground and back towards an enraged Fire Prince.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender

I had some fun with the third chapter but now back to what I think should happen. The late updates are because finals are coming up and I am studying like crazy. After this week it should go fast.

* * *

Azula ran down the hall, her golden eyes burning like the fire she bended. She turned a corner down a lone hallway to the prison wing when she tripped over something. She looked down to see a guard on the ground groaning in pain. With a growl of anger she continued down the hall.

Zuko sprinted towards the next guard. With a roll he dodged his fire blast and slide past him. Quickly he stood and hooked an arm under the guard now behind him. Still running he lifted the man over his head and threw him like a toy into another dumbfounded guard. Iroh walked calmly into the room his nephew was already in, his hands under his sleeves.

A guard ran past him screaming and managed to get to the exit of the room before a fire rope grabbed him around the waist and pulled him upward. Iroh smirked as he continued to walk slowly towards the exit. Another soldier fell from the ceiling to the ground next to him, his armor gone and his hair on fire.

Iroh came to a stop and turned to the man on the ground, steam rising from his battered body. He lifted his head with a groan and looked up in a blur to Iroh, smiling down to him. The old man knelt down and with a snap of his fingers the man's hair extinguished. "Don't you know that when you cage the beast, it gets angry?"

The soldier grunted one more time before he fell unconscious to the floor. Zuko landed on the ground swift fully next to his uncle, and evil grin on his face.

"Well Zuzu, you really have made a mess of things," Zuko's grin turned to a frown as he looked a balcony, Azula standing casually on the edge. "It's funny how someone so insignificant can be such a fuss, you can't even lightning bend and you'll never change."

"Zuko does not need to master lightning," answered Iroh. Zuko looked towards him curiously. "His technique is unique. When everyone else moves to swords, he perfects the knives."

With the last word Zuko's fists flamed to life and the fire slowly engulfed his body. Azula was visibly surprised as her brother burst into flames, but shook it off as she jumped from the balcony and landed on the tile. With a frown on her face, she formed a blue ball of flames and launched it towards her brother.

With blinding speed and jumped to the side, taking advantage of his spinning momentum and swiping his arm downwards. A wave of fire crashed into the wall where Azula had been standing just a second before, sending the entire section of the room crashing to the ground. The Fire Nation Princess dodged falling debris, but was caught off guard when her brother continued to send attacks her way.

A cement block crashed down next to her, sending her to the ground. She saw the flash of light and rolled away as flames charred the ground where she was. A steel support beam groaned in protest to the weight above it and collapsed, falling towards the fighting siblings. Azula jumped out of the way, but was clipped by a falling piece of marble when doing so.

She hit the ground hard on the shoulder hit, and tried her best to hold back a scream of pain. Dust rose from the now quiet site of destruction. Confident she had a moment to regroup, she began to stand. An explosion behind her immediately stopped her movements, and she had to force herself to turn around. Amidst the fallen debris and destroyed furnishings of the section of the Fire Palace stood a short of breathe Zuko, fire still surrounding him. He was growling furiously while the fire around him grew.

Azula winced in pain as she tried to stand, feeling the heat of the fire grow more intense as he came closer. She stumbled and fell again, landing again on her shoulder now bleeding. Growling in frustration she gave up and turned back to her brother. He was right behind her.

She knew his hand had her, but couldn't feel it. She knew the fire was burning her, but couldn't feel it. The only thing she did feel was the rage behind his eyes that bore into her. His golden orbs of hatred, power, and pure anger burned more than the fire surrounding her. He grabbed her by her chest plate, and to her surprise lifted her with only one arm.

She dangled helplessly in the air while he continued to burn her soul with those gold eyes. Slowly he brought her closer to him, bringing his lips to her ear "I _have_ changed."

* * *

"What?!" asked Toph, crashing her earth tent back into the ground. "What did you say!?"

"General Iroh and Prince Zuko escaped from the Fire Nation," the Earth King read from the sheet in front of him. "Looks like they caused quite a fuss as well."

"Where are they?" asked Katara, a little to excited.

"No one knows, but they think they stowed away on a shipping boat, or stole one..." answered the Earth King.

"Stole a Fire Nation ship?" said Sokka. "I doubt that."

* * *

"Really Prince Zuko, taking the ship was enough," said Iroh while shaking his head. "But did you have to knock out the entire crew? Even the cook..." 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender

"They should be around here some where," said Sokka, looking over the edge of the saddle. "It's not that hard to spot a Fire Nation ship."

Everyone was on the edge of Appa, studying the earth below intently and searching for any sign of a certain fire prince and general, everyone but Katara that is. Even Toph tried to be of help, but the young waterbender sat silently in the center, holding the empty vial of oasis water close to her chest. Ragged breathes escaped her mouth and she felt so hot, when had it become so hot? They had heard that Zuko and Iroh had been spotted to the south, and had instantly flown off to find them.

Katara had sat silently the entire way, anxiety building heavily in her stomach. What would she say to him? What would he say to her? With a low sigh she lifted her hand to her head and let out a long breathe. Fear swelled her chest, making it almost unbearable to breathe. She forced herself to calm down.

"There!" yelled the Earth King, pointing to the ground. Katara panicked again.

Aang tugged on Appa's reigns and with a grunt the beast began its decent. Katara could have sworn her chest collapsed in on itself with fear. She saw the ship cruising through the water away from the giant stretch of land in the distance. It sailed silently along the flat shallow waters towards them. Appa growled as they approached and Katara sensed something was wrong.

They heard a loud churning as the deck lit up with light. They couldn't tell from the distance exactly what it was. A loud boom echoed across the air as Katara squinted to see what was happening. The glow ascended into the air. The fire ball left a trail of smoke and ash behind it as the projectile soured towards them.

With a sigh of dismissal Aang turned his pet away and everyone seemed to loose their energy. Katara watched as the projectile glided past them, turning away as it left her view harmlessly. It was quiet for a dreadful second until a light that overwhelmed them blinded her and heat pummeled her body. She heard wind through her ears and began to feel her stomach lurch as she fell towards the ocean. Blinded she still didn't know exactly what was happening, just that she was falling to a most certain death.

Again her stomach lurched as her arms felt pressure and she managed to open her eyes, a ringing beginning to fill her ears. Everything was a blur at first, but then she made out clouds drifting past her. The ocean was still below her and she glanced downward to see her feet dangling towards the water. She looked up, expecting to see Aang, but instead saw the bottom of Appa. "Katara!"

Sokka reached downward as Appa helped lift her towards her brother. His hand wrapped around hers and easily pulled her back up to the saddle. Katara rubbed her head as she took a deep breathe, not realizing she had been holding one in. Around her everyone sat staring with worried looks on their faces, except Aang who was still on Appa's head. "Are you okay?" asked the Earth King.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She still didn't look up towards them. "What happened?"

"That fire ball exploded," answered Sokka. "Must be some new invention, it almost caught Appa on fire." The bison grunted his approval.

She looked towards Aang still looking out into the sky. He still didn't turn back to her, just watched the clouds. Katara noticed his staff was where it was before and he had not moved. He didn't even try to save her?

Maybe he was about to fall and couldn't do it time, yeah that was it...wasn't it? Her face turned to a frown as she looked away from the young Avatar and back to her companions. With a sigh she scooted next to Toph, grabbing a firm hold of the saddle. "Good idea Sweetness."

The rest of the morning remained uneventful, seeing only a handful of ships and only one other attacking, but without the same exploding fire ball. Katara reminded herself to ask Iroh about that when they found them. Soon the sun began its slow decent towards the horizon. The energy and moral atop the bison could not be more dull and abysmal. Katara, as well as everyone had gotten in the habit of not getting their hopes up every time a ship came into few.

"There's another one," said Sokka, hanging his arms lazily over the edge of the saddle.

"Number thirty three," mumbled Aang as he turned Appa around. Smoke ascended into the sky, marking the merchant ship easily. It was not that large, big enough to let Appa walk in small circles on the deck. The ship's command deck was atop the tower rising at an angle backwards to the pipe releasing soot into the air.

* * *

"Maybe we could cut back to the east and into this bay," said Zuko, pointing to an opening at the edge of the mighty land mass on the map. "There's a large river that runs towards Ba Sing Se."

"Zuko..."

"Wait Uncle, I'm not finished," He moved his hand back to the ocean along the paper. "Or maybe we could go south and the tip of the Earth Kingdom."

"Zuko..."

"Please Uncle, I'm not finished." Again he moved his hand across the paper.

"Zuko..."

"What!?" screamed the enraged firebender.

Iroh stood silently, just one finger pointing out to the sky. Zuko gave him a curious look while walking around the table. He tried to straighten out his armor, but it did little good. It was the same armor he had worn at the palace. The metal was completely blackened with ash and the cloth tattered and burned. How any cloth managed to remain he did not know.

He stood next to his Uncle and followed his finger to the air. Emerging from the low hanging clouds was a ten ton bison. Without a word Zuko walked towards the large deck that extended from the bridge outside. He took steady steps until there was no more metal to walk on, and he turned to the deck a good two stories below him. Resting his hands on the railing, Zuko looked back up to the sky as the bison got closer.

* * *

Katara didn't even bother to look at the ship until they had come within a hundred yards. When she did she was surprised to see that they were not attacking. The flag of a merchant ship became visible from atop the bridge. She scooted forward and squinted, trying to make out anything on the deck, but saw nothing. Her eyes scanned as they came closer, and before long she spotted just one person standing atop the bridge...

* * *

Zuko stood still while his gaze followed the bison. He heard the animal grunt and speed up. Before he knew it the bison was preparing to do a fly by, dipping only a few yards above the bridge. He only caught a glimpse of a blind earthbender (looking in the wrong direction), confused Water Tribe warrior, and at last the glazed blue eyes of a waterbender.

His golden orbs met her blue ones, and for a short second time seemed to slow as they remained in a stare. Appa pulled up again, coming back around towards the deck. With a low swoosh of air it landed, and the riders began to climb off.

Zuko took a breathe and turned back to the bridge. He walked passed a smiling ex-Fire Nation General and to the ladder, where he slid down. With a clunk he landed on the metal floor, trying to make himself look presentable.

His hair was different, not in the same top knot it had been but cut shorter than before. He ran a hand through his thick black hair and reached for the handle of the door that lead to the deck. In the second that he saw day light he was completely blinded for a split second, only to see the waterbender outside.

Without warning she threw her arms around him and embraced him. Dumbfounded, Zuko looked around curiously, unsure of what to do. He realized that her companions had not been paying attention. Still not really knowing what to do he began to bring his arms around her when she pulled away. He felt a hand across his face, hard.

"Ow!" he stumbled back into the ship.

"That's for trying to kill yourself you moron!" she scolded. She made another attempt to hit him but was restrained by the warrior.

"Katara!" Yes, Katara, that was her name. "What are you doing?"

"He deserved it!" She glared at him dangerously while trying to break free from the warrior, but could not.

"Yeah Zuko, what was that about?" asked the Avatar while helping another man off of his bison. "Trying to do my job?"

Zuko did not answer any of their questions, just stood silently while the warrior continued to hold back…Katara? Yes Katara. "Calm down Sweetness," said the earthbender.

"Sokka let me go!" screamed Katara. Okay so Sokka must be her brother, and the earthbender was...

"Toph's right, calm down," said Sokka while loosening his grip and letting her slip out. Katara spun madly on Zuko, almost ready to fight, but quickly controlled herself.

Aang ignored her almost completely while stepping up to Zuko. "So Zuko, I think we should start over," he lifted a hand. "My name is Aang, and I'm the Avatar."

Zuko stood without motion while watching Aang's hand extended. Everyone watched intently as the firebender tried to display a some what happy face. He lifted his large calloused hand and firmly grabbed hold of Aang's. "My name is Zuko."

"Well," said...Sokka sarcastically "You sure have changed Zuko."

Zuko turned back towards the inside of the ship. He stood still in the darkness offered by the inside. Slowly he turned back to them, only his scarred half revealed. "Yes...I have changed."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender

Prince Zuko ran a hand through the thick hair on his head. While doing so the bottom of his palm scraped the charred flesh of his scar. His mind was somewhere else at that moment, above else not on the situation at hand. He felt the waves shake the boat in tune with the groans of the wind. The light glow of the candles were breathing with the firebender, with every breathe he took the intensity growing. He sat silently on his soft but firm mattress, sitting opposite a Fire Nation banner.

A light knock came to the steel door, disrupting his thoughts. He glanced curiously to the portal, and almost thought of ignoring whoever it was. With a sigh he pushed away the thought and stood. "It's open."

The door handle clicked and the hinges squeaked as it slowly opened. He saw the form of a waterbender, standing shyly in the entrance from the hallway beyond. Katara avoided eye contact with the other bender, holding her hands in front of her and dropping her head low. "May I come in?"

He nodded and tensed up as she stepped into his quarters, closing the door behind her. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes?" He observed her awkward movements.

"I was just thinking about the conversation we had in the caves," She rubbed her arm while speaking. "Do you remember?"

He closed his eyes and looked away. With a deep breathe he forced himself to speak. "Yes, I do."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could..." She was suddenly cut off when a loud crackle seared the air and she stumbled forward into Zuko. He caught her before she could fall, helping her back up while the ship still wobbled in the ocean. "What was that?"

"I don't know," he answered, moving to the door. He reached for the handle while the ship groaned. He wished he hadn't when water knocked him backward and immediately began filling the room. Katara reacted quickly, blocking the water from filling any further and protecting her and Zuko from any more rushing ocean water. Zuko stood growling, almost angry at the water. Without even thinking about how the waterbender behind him was all that was keeping the water from crushing them into the room he jumped through the door.

"Zuko wait!" Katara yelled after him but he ignored her, propelled by some unseen force to keep moving through the water. He immediately felt the pressure as he stepped past the wall she had created, and stumbled backward, the water erupting onto his body. With grunt of protest he tried again and broke into the huge wall of water outside his room.

Katara cursed his stubbornness and followed, opening the water as she went. Zuko walked almost undaunted by the tremendous force of the water, while Katara tried to keep up, giving him air every few seconds. Soon they reached the stairs that led to the deck, rising steadily with water Zuko emerged from the water, completely soaked, trailed by a dry and flustered Katara. She had to run to catch up with him as he ascended the stair case into the sun light.

Zuko took step on the deck and turned to the bridge behind him. Smoke rose steadily from the bottom of the small tower, drifting eastward into th sky with the wind. The ship groaned and shifted, tipping to the side. slowly but surely. Katara struggled to stay balanced, but the unhindered Zuko strolled to the side railing. He stared out into the distance, an angry frown planted across his face.

Katara stood up next to him and followed his gaze to the horizon, where smoke columns rose by the dozens into the sky. At least five dozen warships dotted the water's surface All heading full speed for their puny little merchant ship. The lead ship was much bigger than the others, the Admiral's boat he knew, but he also knew that someone besides an admiral stood on the command deck of that ship. Someone named Azula.

A ship flanking the large leading one issued a loud churning noise as the catapult on it's deck hummed with life. He heard the a popping sound in the distance, followed by a bright glow in the sky. The projectile soared through the air, hundred of feet above the ocean. Zuko kept his gaze on the ships, ignoring the incoming flaming ball.

Katara on the other hand reacted differently, backing away from the railing. "Zuko let's go!"

Yet again he ignored her cries of reason and remained focused on the ships. The flaming bomb crashed into the water just fifty yards from the hull of the ship, blinding the prince for a moment and sending a wave of water on board. The liquid soaked Zuko completely, seeming to only effect him and not Katara who stood back, covering her face. She brought her hands down to see Zuko standing soaked on the edge of the deck, steam rising from his form.

"Ahhh!" he gave a furious cry into the air, ignited his body with flames and drying himself off. He turned back to her, a face of pure hatred and anger plastering his features. "Get your friends and meet me on the bridge."

Katara hesitated while he walked past her towards the tower that led to the command deck. "And one more thing," She turned towards him, his back still turned to her. "Please try to stop that leak."

It had been long, well long for Katara, after he went inside that she reluctantly moved. She went back to the stairs, noticing that it had gone up another few yards. With a sigh she moved the water out of the way and started for the bowls of the sinking ship.

* * *

Iroh watched stared quietly out the window the fast approaching ships along the horizon. He did not move when he heard the sound of boots against steel, his nephew moving up beside him. "There's a tear in the bottom of the starboard side, we're taking water."

"That should not be a problem for young Toph and Katara," said the old General.

"Yes well, that's not the problem, that is." Zuko's hand pointed to the long line of ships.

"I agree, and even you are wise enough to know that those are Royal warships, and this," Iroh stopped and looked to the ground. "Is an unarmed merchant ship."

"Noted." Zuko looked to the rising smoke from their own ship, covering the sight of some of the ships to the east, and a wall of mountains along the coast of the Earth Kingdom.

"May I suggest-"

"No," said Zuko, before turning around to the large wheel in the center of the deck. Without any hesitation he pulled the large wheel towards him and his Uncle, and towards the warships.

* * *

Azula squinted through the telescope, revealing a smoking merchant Fire Nation ship in the distance. The smoke suddenly shifted as the ship turned...directly towards them. He eyes widened and she dropped the telescope to her side, turning in the direction fo the many ships behind her. _Very clever Zuzu._

He knew that her ships were to clustered to turn into a blockade, and also knew that they could not fire if in such short quarters. But what he didn't know was that Azula was going to die before she let him escape again. She walked back to the entrance of the bridge, turning to the guard before she did.

"Tell every captain to stop and launch everything they have at that ship, and that they do not stop firing every weapon they have until I say so!"

* * *

Katara pushed away another massive flow of water, moving into another room. "Sokka! Aang! Toph!"

"Katara!?" She quickly turned to the muffled sound, behind a steel door at the end of the long narrow room. She looked around at her surroundings, noticing lines of barrels of blasting jelly. She rushed to the door, and moved the water from her path, opening the portal with a free hand. She was greeted by Sokka falling onto the ground in front of her, and on his face. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" asked Katara, helping him up.

"I think so," he said, rubbing his head. Toph and Aang came in behind him, Aang holding back another wall of water.

"We need to find the hole and fix it," explained Katara. "It's over on the left side."

"We felt the ship move, where are we going?" asked Toph.

"I don't know, Zuko went to the deck, he's probably heading for land."

"Now's not the time to talk about," reminded Aang, obviously struggling to hold his tired arms up. "Let's go and fix that leak."

"It's a little more than a leak..."

They soon found the tear long the side of the opposite cargo holds. The room was like the last one, very long and narrow and forming with the shape of the boat. The tear looked like a flesh wound, cutting along the top of the hull down to the floor. Katara and Aang both held the water inside and outside the ship at bay while Toph mended the side, using her newly discovered skill.

When they finished Katara looked approvingly over the work they had done, and nodded to the others. "Let's go, Zuko Iroh and Kuei are probably waiting for us on the bridge." With that they carefully made their way back to the deck, unaware that they were only a couple hundred yards from a fleet of warships searching for each person on that ship.

* * *

Zuko watched the line of hips coming closer as they sped towards their enemies. He knew what was coming, and he also knew that any second now it would be coming. He looked to the deck to see four forms emerge from the stairs, and couldn't help but smirk when he saw their obvious confusion at the fact that they were headed for the people trying to kill them. They vanished along the bottom of the window when they made their way for the bridge.

_Five, four, three, two, one._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sokka ran up behind Zuko, waving his hands wildly.

Zuko ignored him, keeping his back turned to the enraged Water Tribe warrior. This obviously frustrated the boy and he walked around the Prince and stood in front of him. "I asked you a question."

"Now please relax Sokka," said the Earth King, stepping up the ladder. "I'm sure that he has a reasonable explanation."

"Well then, let's hear it _princy._" Zuko's eyes narrowed at that remark. Everyone stood in silence, waiting for his answer.

"You really are a moron aren't you?" asked the Prince. Now Sokka's eyes narrowed and he mumbled something under. "Always assess the situation," growled the Prince. "If you would take time to notice, they are much to clustered to move into a defensive formation, therefore allowing us just enough space to slip through. By heading towards them we are a harder target, and when we are in their formation they cannot fire their weapons because they will risk hitting their own ships."

Sokka stood silent, obviously regretting making a fool of himself. A silent _ohhhhhhhhh _filled the room to all of those who questioned the plan before. "Why don't we just take Appa out of here?" asked Katara.

"That would be foolish, because first of all we don't have enough room on your bison to carry us all and second of all we would be an easier target for their catapults in the air than right beside them, this is the _only way..."_

The room filled with silence for a moment, silently agreeing. The silence was then shattered.

Everyone turned to see a light the intensity of the sun shine along the ocean line. The beam of horizontal light rose into the air, hissing and screaming while it did. Zuko walked out onto the deck and looked to the sky too see the volley of flaming projectiles ascend and begin to arc, heading for their target. "Everybody hang on!" The noise was faint in those last few seconds, and Zuko was not sure who it came from. The light blinded him for only a few seconds.

And a heart beat a roared shook the air. Ever single flaming ball of gas and explosives hit either water or steel at the same time. Katara caught a moment's glance of Zuko standing calmly on the deck while everyone jumped to the ground, bracing for their lives. Heat overwhelmed her, similar to the last time a fire ball was sent her way.

As fast as it happened it had stopped, and everything was a blur. She looked around to see the back of the tower gone, completely taken off by at least three balls of flame. Shards of steel lay strewn about the floor, and she smoke rising from more than one place. She let a breathe of relief escape her when she saw everyone okay, trying to stand. And then she turned to find Zuko.

He was standing where he was before, in the same position. Around him was a charred circle, and she could only guess what he did to protect himself from that devastating heat wave. She stood, but immediately regretted it when a throbbing pain hit her head. She looked ahead to see the warships only a hundred yards away.

Everyone managed to stand, and seemed alright. But she soon found that the ship was s different story. The entire deck was like swiss cheese, and she noticed the steel was beginning to bend. She had no idea how they were still afloat, but didn't care either, because everyone was okay.

"I'm getting to old for this," she heard Iroh say as he stood, dusting himself off.

Shadow suddenly overcame their small ship as they came between the first two ships. This is where it really began.

* * *

The Commander stood motionless at the site. A puff of smoke rose from the leading ship, meaning only one thing. Continue fire. The ship was approaching his, parallel to a ship of the same size, the _Vulcan. _His own ship, the _Fire Maiden._

With a deep breathe he turned to the captain beside him. "Bring out the cannons, and ready to fire."

"But, Commander-"

"That's an order!"

"Of course sir, right away." The young captain bowed and walked away.

I better get promoted for this," said the Commander.

* * *

Zuko still stood without a flinch while gliding past the much larger ships. Many crew members looked, most distastefully and some curiously and maybe some even approvingly down towards him. He did not move a muscle, just continued to stand while his companions tried to gather themselves behind him. His hands were badly burnt from defending himself from the massive heat wave, but he ignored the pain.

He heard some clicks and churns from the next ships and turned to regard the noise. Along the hull large square panels lifted from each boat.

Zuko's eyes widened. _No, they can't be that desperate. _He was proven wrong when long barrels slid out of the squares, each painted with a Fire Nation insignia. "Take cover!"

He turned towards his new allies and motioned them all down. The front of the ship came alongside the two ships with the protruding barrels. A seconds passed, and a loud boom filled the air. Zuko looked back too see the first cannon of each ship erupting in a cloyud of smoke. Down below steel splintered and shredded under the pressure of the unstoppable bullets. With each yard they covered, more cannons went off.

Everyone jumped down again, this time Zuko. Eruptions filled the air unbearably while the boat was torn to shreds. Smoke lifted with each shots, hinting scents of blasting jelly, gun powder, and of course fire. The vibrations for the metal shook the helpless comrades as they were bombarded with shots after shot.

Zuko felt helpless on the ground with his hands over his head. He hated that feeling, that hate boiled up within him. He was tired of hiding, whether it be from himself or death. With a growl of anger the Fire Nation Prince pulled himself to his feet.

* * *

The young soldier watched as each shot left devastation along the ship. The bow was completely gone, and already plunging down into the depths of the ocean. every inch of steel was ripped off like paper, shreds flying around uncontrollably. He winced as he saw stray projectiles hit his own ships, some denting, but most penetrating. The tower of the command bridge was torn off the merchant ship, and he could see figure below inside, cowering for their lives.

One stirred, and eventually stood just as the stern began to rise. He picked out the form of an armored man stand and turn to the shots hitting his ship. With what seemed as almost not a single worry he strode to the surprisingly still standing deck off the bridge and stood casually. _He's got some balls._

* * *

Katara felt the weight shift along the boat as the front fell to pieces, and knew what was happening. The stern was rising slowly as the bow literally disappeared with each shot fired. "We have to board!"

Over the sounds of explosions she heard Zuko's cry to her and she nodded. He gave her a look, still standing on the deck, giving her a strange gaze. Again Katara nodded, realizing what he wanted her to do. She so and ran to the Earth King, cowering behind a still standing table. Iroh sat beside him, covering his head to the best of his ability. "Kuei, Iroh, get to Appa down below and get out off here!"

Both nodded without argument and ran for the ladder. Katara then rushed to Aang and Sokka, trying to help Toph remain still. "Aang, get Toph and Sokka to the deck!" She pointed upward to the boat on their starboard.

The Avatar nodded and helped Toph along with Sokka to their feet. Without a second to spare he opened his glider and picked Sokka up, lifting him to the sky. Katara turned back to Zuko who still stood still as the cannons blasts came closer. He was leaning along the railing as the ship was sinking. She ran up beside him.

"We have to go!" She yelled.

He nodded and turned away from the front towards her. She opened her pouch while Aang swooped down and grabbed Toph. Watching the Avatar lift the bender up to the enemy deck she gave a deep breathe and bended the water from her pouch. With the flick of a wrist she let it freeze from the railing towards the ship. Before he could move she felt two strong arms lift her.

Katara turned to see Zuko holding her in his arms and frowned. "I can do it myself!"

"Now is really not the time to talk about this." She barely heard him over the explosions but caught it, and a second later he sprinted along the rail and jumped onto the ice, sliding along the newly formed bridge. Katara closed her eyes as Zuko jumped the remaining distance from the ice to the side of the ship, knowing that at least ninety feet separated her from a cold painful death on the ocean surface. Before she knew it, she felt a firm shift and heard a grunt.

Katara opened her eyes to see darkness, but it soon faded and cleared. They were inside the ship. Behind her was a box from which a cannon had come out and was firing still on their now vertical ship. Zuko let her down and she stumbled for a moment but managed to regain her balance.

Before she could even think Zuko grabbed her slender wrist and pulled her along with him. "Hey, what the?"

"Hurry up!"

* * *

Wow, I'm pretty lazy. If you haven't noticed the chapters get longer every time. It didn't take me forever to write it, I just didn't feel like writing. I apologize.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender

Sokka felt the air rush over his skin, the howl of wind, and then the hardness of steel. He rolled along the metal deck, coming out into a fighting stance as Aang dropped him down. His boomerang was out and ready in the blink of an eye, and warrior instincts took over. Three soldiers, all armed with swords lunged themselves towards him. He dodged to the side, launching his boomerang at the farthest one from him. The weapon pinged off the poor soldiers face, continuing into the air and disappearing for a moment.

Another guard ran towards him, launching his sword towards the water tribe warrior. Sokka stood unflinchingly, acting rather unworried about the situation. The reason why presented itself when his boomerang came back and came into contact with the soldier's head, throwing him to the ground.

His ever trusty weapon came back into his hand, but as it did he felt arms wrap around him and restrain his hands behind his back. "You've caused enough trouble son."

Sokka didn't answer, instead just kept his eyes on a long rectangular latch that remained covering the stairwell down below. Just as he expected the latch erupted into flames, soaring into the sky and over board. Out emerged a certain firebender. His attention drifted to the men gathering around Sokka, and he launched an attack.

As he did, Sokka pushed with his legs, launching his body into the air while pivoting around the point where the two men restrained him. Flames came into contact with their armor and they fell back, letting Sokka free. Katara came up behind Zuko, a look of surprise and confusion on her face. Sokka landed as softly as gravity would let him on the metal surface, looking up and giving an approving nod to Zuko. He nodded back, and turned his attention to the next soldier running stubbornly into battle.

A moment later the entire deck shook and Sokka realized the cause. Behind him Toph slid into a fighting stance. With a fist she pounded the steel deck, and the metal wobbled like it was nothing. The line of vibrations made their way to a group of surprised soldiers, and then launched a large block of metal into their ranks. With yells of agony and pain the men were sent over board.

* * *

Azula growled as she watched the scene through her telescope. With a moment of blind rage she through the telescope to the ground and turned back to the two girls standing behind her. Mai stood with attention, usually standing around bored, although in this case the situation forced her attention. Ty Lee was just as excited, jumping about with uncontained glee.

"Let's go, it's time my brother was punished." With hard steps along the deck the Princess kicked the steel railing. The metal folded forward, and a slot opened up along the edge. A large box emerged from the darkness of the hole, churning while it did so. Azula stood impatiently while the box stopped, and then issued a low _clunk _sound. A split second later a think rope ejected from the box. The rope soared through the air and collided with the ship parallel to theirs.

The distant rope made a large _ting _noise as it latched itself onto the metal. Without hesitation Azula jumped to the rope, and began to slide down.

* * *

"Looks like we have company on the way," mumbled Katara. Zuko heard the warning and looked to the edge of the ship, to see the ship across the narrow span of waters. A long rope extended down the head ship to that one, and three forms glided easily down the thick rope.

Katara turned to her companion to see his reaction, and immediately almost wished she hadn't. The fire burning behind the Princes eyes could make a small child cry. "Here I come!"

Zuko didn't even look at the guard at first who had spoken and was charging. In one blinding second of building rage he turned to the poor man and let out a loud yell of anger. His fist jammed forward, and the temperature of the air rocketed, as a wave of flames showered across the deck.

Aang looked curiously to the Prince, and then turned to the ship parallel to theirs. The sun stung his eyes, and he squinted for a moment to see what was happening. His eyes widened suddenly and he jumped out of the way as a large metal claw crashed along the deck where the Avatar had stood just a moment before.

The claw grabbed hold into the steel, and the rope holding it tightened up. A flash of light swiped across the deck and a painful memory returned to Aang. "Well brother, I see you have some new friends."

"Azula," Aang growled. He saw her step in the way of the sun light, a hand on one hip. She twiddled her hair with her finger, looking almost bored.

She disappeared in a wave of flames and in a flash Aang saw Zuko jump by, his foot leading the way with trailing flames.

Azula frowned as she backed off from her furious brother. Mai made a movement to him, but stopped when she saw Azula's hand held up, warning her not to continue. "Don't touch him, he's mine."

Azula began forward, easily at first but slid into a fighting stance. A moment of quiet filled the area, and even the attacking guards yielded, interested in the match. Zuko remained in a very angry pose, his shoulders hunched and the look on his face smothered with anger and hate.

"Found a healer I see," he growled.

"Yes, no thanks to you," she spat. "What do you plan to do Zuko? You can't overthrow the Fire Nation, surrender now and maybe father will give you a painless death, but I can't guarantee anything."

"I don't think so."

"Look at you, you're a filthy animal," she observed. "You are not Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, you are a monster."

A silent gasp escaped Katara's mouth, and she turned to see the reaction of said Prince. She could not see the front of his face, but could tell both eyes were closed. The air warmed noticeably, growing to an almost unbearable heat. The deck steamed as Zuko's breathing intensified. Azula gave a curious look as he opened his eyes.

She had to think for a moment whether it was his eyes or himself that heated the air. So much hate and anger burned behind them with the intensity of the lightning she bended. Before she blinked to shake away the look he gave her he was gone.

"Really Azula, haven't you learned?" The voice came from behind her. "You play with fire, and you get burned."

She spun around, her leg leading the way with blue fire surrounding it. Azula felt her foot stop and her gaze focused to see her brother holding her leg, smoke exiting his nostrils and rising along his face. Iroh was behind him, sitting peacefully on the Avatar's bison. He gave her a smile before she felt a strong hand grasp her armor.

Then there was air, and the metal. She felt the steel of the bridge tower along her back, and in another blinding second Zuko was holding her, his eyes burning with blood lust. That moment of pure hatred rising from that man burned into her.

"Don't you ever, tell me who I am!" His voice rumbled and shook her very body with such fury. "I know who I am, and you want to know how I know that!?"

She wanted to move but couldn't.

He lifted her trembling hand and smeared it across his scarred face. "That's how I know, how I'm reminded!" He threw her hand down and moved closer. "This thing on my face marks me as Prince Zuko, not a monster. You will never know what that feels like, never know the pain!"

He tossed her down to the ground. Everyone around had grown quiet, a look of sorrow across their face, even the guards who had stopped.

"Call me a monster, maybe I am. Call me a fool, I won't disagree but never, ever...tell me who I am." His growl was like that of a ferocious wolf, blood thirsty. But Azula heard every word of it.

Suddenly the ship churned, and rumbled. Everybody distracted by the present situation looked to their feet in confusion, all except Zuko, who kept a burning gaze upon his sister.

* * *

"We have a problem!" screamed the engineer over the roar of the engine. Another eruption of fire swelled from within the damaged engine where the cannon ball had shredded it to pieces. Unfortunate soldiers and engineers were engulfed in the flames, letting out an agonizing cry.

"Evacuate immediately!" screamed another engineer from somewhere among the horrible chaos. The metal groaned and bolts of water erupted into the ship, and the blast door were lowered. The weight shifted among the ship as the main rudder line collapsed and the ship changed directions.

* * *

"We have to go!" Sokka yelled, gesturing towards Appa. Katara nodded and made a movement after her companions but noticed that Zuko was not moving. She ran back towards him and grabbed his arm, but he didn't budge.

"Come on Zuko, we need to go!" She continued to pull as hard as he could but he still stood stubbornly in place, keeping his gaze on his sister. Katara managed to roughly shove him towards the bison, and he reluctantly gave in and let her pull him away. But even as they ran away, he never looked away from Azula.

Everyone jumped onto the flying bison and with a grunt he rose into the air. The weight noticeably took an effect on the animal and he kept a low altitude, dodging through the many towers of ships. Upon the deck Azula still laid stunned not a single soldier made an attempt to capture the Prince and his comrades. Silence still floated around the ranks as their ship drifted directly into the one next to them.

* * *

This is actually the one chapter that does not have more words than the last because I just wanted to hit that climax with Zuko's speech. The next chapter will be longer than the 6th.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender

"Three ships," the Fire Lord's voice was cold and evil. "Three of my greatest warships sunk, and now I hear the crew members refuse to cooperate."

Azula remained quiet.

"Do you understand what you have COST ME!?" He stood furiously, but coughed afterwards, sitting back down upon his throne.

"Please forgive me father..."

"That is all you have to say?" questioned the Fire Lord. "THAT IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!?"

Still the Princess said nothing.

"If you do not capture him by the next full moon, then you will suffer the same punishment he did."

Azula's eyes widened. Hesitantly she stood, bowed to her father and turned away.

* * *

Katara watched in fascination as the air warmed and the fire erupted along the surface of the water. With a growl the Fire Nation Prince placed his fists together and let fly an enormous ball of flames that traveled along the water until it crashed into the side of the nearby water fall, causing the ground to shake while it chipped bits of stone away.

Watching him made Katara feel strange. The way he used the power of firebending was amazing. Every other bender she had seen, which included Zuko himself when she had first seen him treated fire like a weapons, some tool. But Zuko now, now he treated it like a living thing and used it like such. And in return it seemed to do whatever he told it to.

Her point was proven when he unleashed a long rope of fire extended from each of his fists and lashed out like a whip at a nearby tree. With another vicious growl he pulled on the rope and the tree collapsed in flames. Katara's eyes widened. How did he do that? The flames became almost a solid object, but that wasn't possible was it?

"Did you want the stream?" She was startled by his voice.

"Wha-what?"

"The stream, to practice?"

"Uh-well..."

"I'll leave if you want; it's just that there was no other place to practice without burning something. That's the problem with being a firebender I suppose," he explained.

"Uh, I don't want to disturb you or kick you out," She stepped out of the shadows she was watching in.

"It's no problem." He threw his shirt over his shoulder and began to walk away.

Katara sighed and began to get ready for her daily practice.

* * *

Short chapter, and after a LONG time. Just getting some writers block is all I think. Thanks for sticking with me though.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender

He loved it, just loved it. Zuko loved fighting. He had stumbled upon the discovery when training with the Avatar. He always knew that a fire burned within him to battle in war, but now he knew that fighting was in his blood. That every time he saw an enemy, he was happy, because he was going to fight. Happily he unleashed another blast of flames from his pale blood deprived fist, the heat engulfing his new pupil.

Aang was thrown backwards, crashing into a tree in a smoking heap. Falling to his knees he gasped for breathe. He looked down to his hands, charred and blistered from days of non-stop training. How did firebenders do this? He had never worked so hard in his life. The sun over him darknened as his teacher stood over him. "Stand up."

Aang glanced up to see Zuko's hand offering to help. Aang had concluded the reason that Zuko ever stood a chance in a fight was not his rapidly developing firebending skills but his constant need to continue fighting, and the fact that he never stopped, ever. In fact, Aang remebered that unless Aang escaped, or Zuko was knocked out, he never stopped.

The young avatar was about to reach for his teachers hand when Iroh stumbled through the bushes. "Oh, hello, how are you two doing?"

"Been better," mumbled Aang.

Zuko said, "What is it uncle?"

"Zuko, please, I need to talk to you," said Iroh, gesturing passed the trees. Zuko looked down to Aang, who glanced back up towards him.

"Take a break, I'll be back." Zuko followed his uncle into the forest. When the two left, Aang collasped with a sigh of relief.

The quiet that lingered between the two royal family members was very pleasant for Zuko. In fact he made it pretty ovious that he was enjoying the cool breeze drifting through the leaves of the trees like water along smooth rocks. The setting sun that dropped a blanket of warmth along the life of the forest. Light broke through the thick canopy of the trees, dust drifting peacefully along the beams of sunlight.

"Zuko, I know how much the need to fight swells in you," said Iroh, almost reading his mind. "I once had that same fire flare inside me once, but then I walked through a forest, just like this in fact."

Zuko glanced slightly towards his uncle, a curious look plastered on his face. "And?"

"I realized that you don't always need to fight, and so I came to a place where I could live peacefully and fight when I needed it."

Zuko said. "What does this have to do with me?"

Iroh stopped and turned fully towards his nephew. "You know that if you succeed in your efforts to end this war, you will probably never fight in war again."

"I realized that..."

"I want you to know that it' not a bad thing that you don't fight, you can see that now," The old man gestured to the scenery around him. "But I also want you to finish this fight as hard as you can, like it really will be the last time you ever fight again, and that is only one thing that will you the leader I knew you would always be."

The Prince of the Fire Nation nodded. "Is that all you wanted to tell me uncle?"

Iroh laughed. "You read me like a scroll my nephew. Yes, I did want to speak with you about something else. You know that the earth king and myself cannot continue pulling you young ones down."

Zuko closed his eyes and looked away. "Yes, I thought you would talk to me about this."

"I have spoken with some friends from the Lotus and they will house the earth king and I until this is over." Zuko nodded.

"I understand..."

"Don't worry Zuko," said Iroh. "You don't need me with you anymore. I am very proud of you."

Again he nodded, offering a smile to his uncle. Iroh began to walk away, leaving Zuko along in the forest.

"Hopefully the next time we meet you will be Fire Lord, and maybe even have a nice lady at your side and some children at your feet. Never seen a half water half fire before..." Iroh left with a smirk on his face.

The following day Katara lifted bags saddly onto Appa, looking over her shoulder to see Iroh and the Earth King standing along side a small group of men. Zuko stood in front of him, talking to his uncle. The heaviness of everything that had happened in not only the passed few weeks but Katara's entire life had recently crashed down on her and she spent most nights crying by the river to let it all out. Whenver Zuko was around however she felt bad, because he had gone through just as much if not more and did not shed a single tear.

With a sigh she walked up behind the prince. "Zuko?"

He turned slightly and nodded, then turned back to his uncle. "Good bye Uncle Iroh."

"Good bye Zuko. If we do not see each other again in this world then we will in the other," Slowly he grabbed the young mans shoulders. "I am so proud of you."

Zuko nodded and looked painfully away from his uncle's eyes. Iroh gestured Katara to the side. "Miss Katara, please take care of Zuko for me."

"I will Iroh, I'll miss you," she said with a bow.

"Great, thank you very much. Don't be shy around my nephew. Although he can be rather mysterious sometimes, when you get to know him he is a lovely young man anyone can love."

Katara nodded and Iroh turned away with a final smile. The small group waved and began walking down the path. Zuko still stodd motionless in the road while they disappeared in the distance. A slender hand slid onto his shoulder. "Zuko we need to go."

"You know when I left the Fire Nation I cried because I thought I would never see my home again, and my father had done more than just burn my eye, but my soul as well. I don't know why but my mother and my uncle are the only two I've ever cried for because they left me, and I don't know why."

Katara remained silent for a moment. She then noticed the single tear stroll down his good cheek, and drip lazily to the soil beneath them. "I know why you cry for them Zuko, it's because you love them."

"Not only that," he said, still turned away from her. "But because they are the only one's whoever loved me for who I am."

"True family are the ones who love you no matter what, and now you're a part of our family."

Zuko turned fully around to face her. Wearily he reached a hand to wipe a dirty tear along his cheek. He nodded his appreciation, obviously incappable of finding words in this foriegn situation to him. Quietly the two walked towards a waiting family.

* * *

"Princess, we have the bison in sight flying back towards Ba Sing Se, what are your orders?"

Azula's grip tightened on rail of the ship. "Send the capture party. Remember that I want the Avatar and his friends, but no one else. Leave Zuko to forever rot, and never see home again. Not even as a prisoner," she spat.

"Yes your highness."


End file.
